Goliath
Goliath is a pup of the SNOW Patrol and was the second member to join. He is the SNOW Patrol's Ice Rescue Pup and is the lead sled dog for the dog sledding team. Goliath was a pup given to Sam as a birthday present for her 16th birthday. They became the best of friends and never left each other's side. As soon as he was old enough Sam and him moved to SnowPort where they started the SNOW Patrol. The two worked hard starting construction on the cabin that would become SNOW Patrol HeadQuarters and they soon started searching for more teammates. They also soon got into the love of Snow Dog Sledding and started their own team with other SNOW Patrol Members. |-|General Appearance=Goliath is a Siberian Husky with a light tannish brown and white coat. He has a tuff of fur on his head and a big fuzzeh tail too. He wears a teal blue collar too. He has two white socks on his back legs and on his front legs just above his paws are tannish socks with white toes. He has a white tipped tail as well with ice colored eyes. |-|Uniform= Goliath's uniform consists of a large blue snowcoat with hood that is outlined with lightblue fluff to help him keep more warm in weather conditions like blizzards. He has a light dark blue belt that runs along the edge of the fuzz to hold his pup pack that holds his tools. With his coat he can back to add the fluff or have it thin out so he doesn't get too hot when the sun is shining over SnowPort. Goliath is an intelligent dog and will always be there to back up Sam. If Sam is unavailable for the team he will take charge as co-leader and know exactly what to do and what pups to use for the emergency. He always is sure on what to do and will come up with the exact plan to do it. Though sometimes he can get a little over his head if given too much power. |-|Mine= *Pup Pup Match Up |-|Others= *Pups and the Snowy Situation |-|Collaborations=''Coming soon...'' |-|Song Articles=''Coming soon...'' Catchphrases *"Facing the cold, I'm really bold" Fears *Falling into icy cold water *Not able to handle a situation without Sam Pup Tag Three swirls that represent a chilly wind and 4 snowflakes Pup Tools *Pick axe *Shovel *Binoculars (To look for those stranded Fun Facts *Goliath is somewhat of a flirt to some girls especially other huskies *At one point when Goliath was young he broke his leg so sometimes he may walk with a limp *Goliath is the mentor to Libby Crush: Goliath ends up meeting and soon growing a crush on Nixie. He met her visiting Adventure Bay with the rest of the SNOW Patrol. GoliathRefSheet.png|Got the new ref for Goliath up~ 5 more to go~! Love how he came out but his pup pack came out pretty small X"D Goliath's vehicle.jpg|Goliath's Snowpup vehicle~ Its suppose to be like a sled dog sled X"D Drawn by brainstormer623 on dA~ Goliath's Tag.png|Goliath's pup tag with three swirls that represent a chilly wind and 4 snowflakes Goliath_2.png|Goliath's old look SCAN0086.jpg|Sketch of an AT Between me and Confetti the Party Pup~ This was what she wanted a pic of Koho with one of the SNOW Patrol so I chose Goliath~ Goliath.png|Goliath's old trashy look XD Viktor and Goliath Wedding outfits.png|Picture of Viktor and Goliath in their Tuxes~ Got this idea to make them in the tuxes when I got an invite saying they were invited to Koho and Everest's wedding~ Goliath.jpg|Confetii's part of an AT~ Looks really good Goliath and Libby.png|A picture I made of Goliath and his trainee Libby~ He finds his younger cousin too cute sometimes~ Goliath2.png|Goliath's old ref Laika, Goliath, and Rusty.png|Goliath with Laika and Rusty~ Art by Sonicthefox19 ^^ IMG 20160629 230057~2.jpg|Goliath with his Trainee Libby, apparently Marshall has been having some snow issues XD Art by Magenta888 GoliathXNixie.png|A cute little sketch of Goliath with his mate Nixie~ I absolutely love this couple >w< Goliath3.png|Old ref pic~ Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Dogs Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:Character by 258Raindrop Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon character Category:Pups Category:Animals Category:Fanon Characters Category:SNOW Patrol Category:Current Generation Category:Male Category:Boys Category:SnowPort Citizen Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon